generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence
Providence is a clandestine organization that was created in response to the Nanite Event. Providence's primary function is to contain, cure or kill hostile E.V.O.s. Its current leader is the White Knight. Providence is very secretive about its actions, especially in the case of Rex (this is possibly for employee safety). For instance, after Rex cures an E.V.O. in "The Day That Everything Changed," Six prevents a news reporter from asking questions about what happened and from filming the scene. Providence views Rex as their secret weapon in the war against E.V.O.s. Notable Members † indicates deceased Leader * White Knight Members Agents * Rex Salazar * Agent Six * Bobo Haha * Captain Callan * Kenwyn Jones * Providence Agents * Beasley * Wade * Nyquist * Fortier * DI Hutton Science Division * Rebecca Holiday * César Salazar * Doctor Rhodes Others * Noah Nixon Former Members * Doctor Fell * Rombauer * Lansky * Weaver * Pete Volkov * † Bouvier History Founded probably in collaboration by the governments of the world in response to the Nanite Event, Providence uses its army to combat the E.V.O. threat. This army is made up of thousands of loyal soldiers willing to give their lives for the cause. As shown in "Promises, Promises," when Providence was first starting out, the organization's primary method of dealing with E.V.O.s was to kill them. Even E.V.O.s that they captured were only held long enough to be experimented on and dissected for study. After Agent Six discovered Rex, an E.V.O. with the ability to cure other E.V.O.s, Providence eventually adopted their current way of handling E.V.O.s: curing them. The organization also began to receive greater funding from the world's governments due to this non-violent approach. However, it should be noted that White Knight will still occasionally order his troops to take lethal action against E.V.O.s, but only in extremely dire situations. Bases of operation *Providence Base (Obviously main headquarters) *The Keep (Mobile HQ) *Paradise (Arctic base that existed solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites; Currently destroyed) *Purgatory (Desert base that exists solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites) *Basic Training (A providence boot camp located on the very top of a mountain) *The Station (Providence base located in Mexico. Smallest out of all.) Technology Almost all of Providence's vehicles, tech, and weapons are all white in color, sometimes with shades of gray. Providence agents are equipped with high-powered assault guns and other conventional forms of weaponry. They also use bazookas and heat-seeking missile launchers to stop E.V.O.s. Because of the international funding, Providence is kept up to date on the latest high-tech equipment. They possess advanced ground, air, and water vehicles (motorcycles, jets, the Keep, etc.), force field technology (Bug Jar), high-tech scanners, a space elevator, robotic assistants (Salvatore), space stations, and even invisibility suits. Trivia * The names of some of Providence facilities might have religious references. For example, the names of the two nanite extraction facilities are Paradise and Purgatory. Paradise is an synonym of Heaven. Purgatory , in the Catholic faith, is the place where people's souls redress their sins in order to go to Heaven. Providence is widely used as the name for several religious organizations and/or cults. *In M. Rex comics series Providence logo was depicted as a pyramid with an eye on the top M.Rex - issue 1, page 03 References Gallery White Knight.jpg|White Knight, leader of Providence Providance agent.jpg|Agent Providence ProvScientist.jpg|A Providence scientist. Int. Providence War Room Revised.jpg|Concept Art of the War Room. Ext.HQ.jpg|Concept Art of Providence main base BasicDisecting.jpg BasicTrainingCamp.jpg Base2.jpg Purgatorybase.jpg Providence logo.jpg Category:Providence Category:Groups Category:Help desk Category:Policy Category:Articles with conjectural titles